Currently, heavily insulated gloves, such as ski gloves, have an outer shell surrounding a thick and heavy insulation liner. The liner is necessary to protect the wearer from cold weather. The outer shell protects the liner from wear and tear, helps keep the liner dry, and provides better gripping action.
One problem with ski gloves is that it can be difficult to bend the finger and thumb portions of the glove to grip objects, such as ski poles. The thick and heavy insulation liner is not very pliable, and tends to bunch up in the finger and thumb joints as they are bent, which makes it difficult to comfortably bend the finger/thumb portions of the glove.
The prevalent prior art solution for a more pliable insulated glove is to contour the glove shell by making the finger and thumb portions slightly curved toward the palm portion of the glove. This makes it slightly easier to grip objects. However, a significant amount of such curvature is not feasible to further enhance glove gripping because it would be too difficult to put such gloves on or to flatten one's hand out while wearing such gloves. Further, contouring the glove still does not prevent glove material from bunching up in the finger and thumb joints. Therefore, prior art gloves are still quite stiff and fail to provide easy and comfortable bending of the finger and thumb portions for gripping objects.
There is a need for an insulated glove having finger and thumb portions that are comfortably and easily bendable for gripping objects.